


Hiding in San Francisco

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder gets amnesia, Alex decides to give the forgetful agent the vacation of his dreams





	Hiding in San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Hiding in San Francisco by Hepaestion

  
March 29, 1999  
Archive: Yes  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions  
Keywords: Mulder/Krycek slash, m/m UST, romance and eventually sex  
Author's note: it is my own version of the 'amnesia' storyline  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Mulder gets amnesia, Alex decides to give the forgetful agent the vacation of his dreams  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Hiding in San Francisco

Alex Krycek had been following Mulder for days. But it figured Mulder, who arrived in California for a lecture, would follow a tip without back up. The warehouse where there was a supposed Alien breeding center was empty and the only one waiting was a murderous thief. The thief hit Mulder with an iron pipe on the head. The special agent didn't see it coming and was immediately rendered unconscious. As the thief reached into Mulder's pockets, he didn't see Alex Krycek coming near him with gun in hand. The bullet ripped a hole in the thief's head. Brain and tissue splattered all over the floor and on Mulder. Alex pushed the dead body off the agent and took Mulder's pulse. 

'So you are still alive Fox' thought Alex. 'Why do you do this crazy shit Mulder? No back up, no Scully. What the fuck am I suppose to do now?' I guess it is time to call a favor in. 

*******

Alex paid the cashier at the CalaFoods on 18th for the groceries. He was carrying two full bags of stuff to bring to the apartment they were staying at. He wasn't planning on starving and he had Mulder to think of too. 

Krycek walked up the flight of stairs to the upstairs apartment his friend let him stay for a few weeks if he needed it. He put the groceries in the kitchen and went into the bedroom to check on Mulder. 

Sitting on a chair near the unconscious Agent was a handsome, slim man who smiled and shook his head at seeing Krycek.

"Is he ok?" Alex asked.

"Alex this is crazy. This guy needs a hosptial. Why are you doing this? " Jason asked.

"Listen Jason, I have my reasons ok. Don't ask so many questions. Plus I have no idea what I am doing. How is your other half doing?"Alex asked.

"Mike is ok. Meds are bringing his Tcells way up and his viral load is undetectable. He is doing some writing again and feeling much better. I know you think because I am a nurse and because I have taken care of my lover, who has aids, gives me some experience in emergencies. But this is trauma in the head and very dangerous. I have monitored your buddy's blood pressure and everything seems good but he needs to wake up soon or else there might be a problem." Jason said to Alex. 

"OK, I understand. Thanks Jason, I knew I could count on you." Alex said.

"This guy here is special huh?" Jason said with a smile.

"Oh man, he is too special. I have no idea why I forget all common sense and logic around this fucking guy. Worst of all is that he HATES me. I can't get him out of my fucking head though. And no, I haven't fucked him. I want to. I had a feeling once he wanted too. Who knows?"Alex said, he rubbed his face starting to get angry at the stupid mistake of bringing Mulder.

"Listen, I owed you a big favor. If it wasn't for you and how you somehow found a way to get Mike those hiv meds, my lover would be dead. I owed you big time and here I am. I need you to watch your friend. I need to go downstairs and take care of Mike. Try to get him to wake up and he needs to take it easy ok! Don't let him try to stand up or do anything too fast. I am damn sure he suffered a concussion but who knows what other damage has been done." Jason said, he hugged Alex tightly. They were lovers a long time ago, one of the few people of Alex's past he wasn't willing to ever let go or come to harm. 

******************

Alex had finished putting the groceries away and began to make dinner. He decided to finally try to wake Mulder. 

Mulder was lying naked on the large queen size bed, the sheets covered him up to his waist. Alex couldn't help but take a long look at the chest with such a light sexy covering of dark hair. Alex licked his lips when he saw the nipples that looked so dark and inviting. 

'Hey Mulder, wake up sleeping beauty.' Alex said softly. 

Alex watched Mulder' eyes begin to flutter open. Slowly the eyes opened but the body remained still. The bandage around Mulder's head still didn't make him unattractive. 'Damn how fucking awesome it must be for those lucky enough to see you come alive in the morning' thought Alex. 

'Hey, take it easy, don't try to move. I can tell by the pale face you are probably having a major fucking headache. You were hit very hard on the noggin and you probably have a concussion. But Jason, your nurse, needs to make sure you were going to wake up. Can you hear me?'Alex asked.

Mulder looked at the man talking to him. His head was pounding in the worst pain ever. He also felt a bit sick to his stomach and dizzy. His mouth was dry and tried to lick his lips but the pain of any movement was too great. He nodded instead to make the man aware he had heard him.

'Ok, you nodded that is good. I know you feel like shit. I will give you a sip of your drink and call Jason. After he has checked you out, you can sleep a bit more. We will wake you again and so forth until you feel better to talk. We can't give you any painkillers until we know you are going to be ok. Don't worry, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you.'Alex said gently to Mulder, surprised by his own tone. He was even more surprised when Mulder smiled weakly and a tear escaped his eye. The perfect tear slowly trailed down the side of Mulder's nose and landed on the pillow. 

'Shhhh, it is ok.' Alex said and grabbed the phone. He called downstairs and told Jason that Fox had woken up. 

**************

Alex waited in the small living room for Jason to finish checking Mulder out. Mike had finally appeared too and both men sat quietly. Alex had concluded that Mike, Jason's lover was a bit afraid of him. Jason had a big mouth sometimes. Gives great head but talks too much. 

Jason finally walked out and the face looked grim. 

'What is wrong? Isn't he going to be ok?' Alex asked.

'Physically, he is doing much better. B/P and other vitals are steady and normal. He got to say a few words before the headache kicked in.' Jason said and sat next to Mike on the sofa.

'What did he say?' Alex asked.

'He wanted to know who the handsome man that was taking care of him was? Where was he? Oh and the real clencher question, who was he?' Jason said and rubbed his temples feeling his own headache coming on. Mike had mentioned to Jason earlier that if Alex had kidnapped that Mulder person, that it could be seen as a federal crime. Mike had a strange feeling the guy in the bedroom might be important. 

'Are you fucking telling me he has amnesia?' Alex said, his voice was starting to rise a bit.

'It isn't unusal with head trauma. He has a real bad bump on the head. However, his memory should come back eventually. But what do you do now?' Jason asked.

'I guess I have to think of something.' Alex said, looking at the entrance to the bedroom. 

********************

Alex grabbed the tray with soup and headed towards the bedroom. 

Mulder was leaning on the headboard. He smiled at Alex. 

'I think it is time for you to have something to eat. I made soup. Jason said if you drink the soup then you can have a painkiller.' Alex said gently. 

'Thank you. I think we should talk, I am a bit confused about things.' Mulder said.

Alex walked over to the bed and placed the tray on Mulder's lap. 'Eat first, talk later. I will be back.' Alex said and walked out of the bedroom.

Alex went back into the bedroom and took the tray away. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Mulder. 'What did you want to say?' 

'Well, this is very embarrassing. I want to thank you for the good care you are providing for me. But I have to be honest, that bump on the head seems to have rattled a few of screws loose because I can't remember much. I can't remember who you are, where I am and who I am either. I do sense that we know each other but I can't seem to remember how or where we met. However, I do want to repay you for saving my life. What can I do?' Mulder said softly, he twisted the sheet in his hands. 

'We have known each other for a long time. We met at work and well then..things happened. All I want to ask you is to trust me. Get well, enjoy your time with me and eventually you will remember. So if you really want to repay your debt to me, you will lay back. You will enjoy your time here and you will finally get the vacation you have needed. I think we both need to take this time off.' Alex said, he stroked Mulder's cheek lightly. 

Mulder blushed and he looked at the hand that stroked his cheek. 'It felt good to be touched by this guy' Mulder thought to himself. 

'Ok, I guess my memory will eventually come back. No harm done to just stick around until then.' Mulder said.

**********************************

The next day Mulder was feeling like a brand new man. His headaches were slight but still lingered. He still didn't have all his memory back yet, but was actually enjoying himself with the handsome man that saved his life. He felt he knew the man everytime he looked at his eyes, but it was something he couldn't put his finger on yet. Eventually Mulder got up from bed and demanded to be allowed to enjoy his respite.

'I don't mind being here until my memory kicks back but I will NOT stay in bed any longer.' Mulder said.

Alex looked at the stubborn man and shook his head. He had a feeling Mulder was going to kill him once he remembered who he was. However, he figured this was a once in a lifetime situation and he just couldn't pass it up. Mulder needed a vacation anyway. 

'You are right Fox, I think we should take in the city and enjoy ourselves.' Alex said, he had eventually told Mulder his name but was extremely surprised when the man made no effort to ask more questions.

Fox smiled and walked back to the bedroom to shower and get dressed. Lucky for him Jason's lover Mike was roughly the same size as him and he got to borrow some clothes. He got into some jeans and a light cotton shirt, and there was a light jacket for the evening. San Fransisco was notorious for chilly nights. 

Mulder walked out of the room and was received by a wolf whistle from his 'saviour'. Mulder blushed and smacked the other man on the shoulder, telling him not to be so ridiculous. 

'Fox, you are beautiful. You need to look at yourself and realize that.' Alex said. He grabbed Mulder and dragged him in front of the mirror. Mulder tried to not look, he wasn't sure why he was so embarrassed. Eventually he took a good look in the mirror. Tall, dark hair that glistened and eyes that changed colors with the sunlight. 

' See, you are beautiful Fox. You have no idea how you drive the boys and girls insane. ' Alex said and smiled at the reflection in the mirror. 

'Do I drive you insane?' Fox said teasingly. He was shocked when he saw the new expression on Alex's face. 

Alex turned Mulder to face him and grabbed his shoulders. 'I am crazy insane because of you.' Alex said. He let go of Mulder and started walking out the front door. 

The two men strolled the Castro area, and were enjoying the beautiful weather. Both men received their share of attention from the other men in the area. Fox blushed whenever he saw the male couples holding hands and being affectionate. Alex would catch Fox looking at him and he just used all his will power to not grab the man and kiss him. 

Fox and Alex ended up going to a local bar, as they sat down Fox noticed it was a gay bar. 

'Alex, am I gay?' Mulder finally asked who he considered was his friend.

'What? Why are you asking me this?' Alex asked, he wasn't expecting these kind of questions.

'Well, I don't see a wedding ring on me and you haven't mentioned wife or kids. And I find myself being attracted to you. I was wondering ....' Fox said, he was embarrassed not being to know his own sexuality.

'Well I know for a fact you have slept with women, but not many and it has been years. I can't tell you if your gay because you haven't 'come out' so to speak to anyone. But personally, I think it is something you have been hiding and I am attracted to you too.' Alex said , he grabbed Mulder's hand and squeezed it. 

'For this vacation will it be ok if I come out of the closet?' Mulder said and smiled a mischevious grin. 

'Absolutely!' Alex turned to the handsome, half naked bartender and said, 'my buddy is coming out today, how about a bottle of champagne'! The bartender smiled, 'Oh right!' and proceeded to get not only the champagne but to inform the rest of the bartenders and customers of the new celebration.

That night the entire bar hooted and hollered, praising Fox's decision and some tried to pick him up. They were instantly aware to stay away from the handsome new bar customer when the man near him nearly growled to them. Alex and Mulder danced the night away, laughing with the rest of the club's patrons and getting drunk on the champagne. Mulder felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders as he flirted and let his sexual self 'hang loose'. Eventually, Mulder grabbed Alex and kissed him long and hard on the dance floor while the crowd cheered. 

'Let's go home Alex, I know what I am tonight, but I just found out what I want to do about it.' Mulder said, his voice husky and sensual. 

Alex felt like the groom and it was finally his honeymoon. He sobered up quickly as he held Mulder's hand and walked back to the house. 

Both men arrived and instantly hungry for each other. Their kisses were biting and hard. The groped each other's body until they were finally naked. Alex looked at Mulder's near perfect body, the symetry of the muscles, the waist, the cock. It was hard and inviting. Alex got on his knees and holding to the slim hips, he licked the shaft up and down. His warm spit leaving a trail and mixing with the pre-cum that leaked down. Mulder gripped Alex's shoulders, he flung his head back and moaned. He had a feeling he has been wanting this for a long time. He couldn't help but buck his hips and pushing his cock down Alex's throat. 

'Alex yes, please, suck my cock. Suck it hard, please.' Mulder said.

The erotic words drove Alex wild, he loved sucking cock and it being Mulder's was even better. He felt his tonsils being banged by the large cut cock. His hand caressed the heavy cum sack that he knew was ready to explode. The cock down his throat expaned even further and he heard Mulder gasp and yell. Suddenly, like flood gates opened, the rush of warm man cum came crashing down Alex's throat. It was thick and the amount was nonstop. Mulder needed this for a long time, he spurted on and on into Alex's throat. Alex accepted the baby making juice like a thirsty man craved water. Eventually, he felt Mulder start to collapse and quickly grabbed the falling man. 

'Thank you, thank you, oh god...' Mulder kept mumbling and trying to catch his breath.

Alex held him tight, he rubbed his hard cock against Mulder's thigh.

'Your turn Alex please, let me.' Mulder said, his eyes truly begged for the chance for the first time experience.

'No, I can't, you will hate me. You will call it rape or something. Mulder you need to know, you hate me in real life. I can't do this.' Alex finally said, confessing.

'NO! I don't hate you. I promise no matter what happens when I remember, I will know I did all this cause I wanted it. I want you. Please.' Fox said, he leaned over and grabbed the hard cock.

Alex watched as Mulder's famous mouth opened and took in his cock. Alex moaned and couldn't believe his eyes as Mulder's mouth went back and forth on his dick. Mulder wasn't an expert, and Alex didn't care how deep Mulder could take it because this was heaven already. 

Mulder tried his best, he wanted to take Alex's mouth deeper inside his throat but felt the gagging reflex immediately. He was glad when Alex told him to take it easy and do what he could. He sucked all he could, savoring the hard muscle in this mouth. It felt normal, it felt good. He felt a deep hunger had been opened in his body as he sucked another man's cock. He watched the beautiful man underneath him moan and groan and that made him feel good. 

'Mulder pull it out baby, I am gonna cum.' Alex said quickly. 

He watched Mulder shake his head and hold the cock between his lips. 

'Fox baby, I am gonna cum, you don't have to do this. Fox, I can't hold it...oh god...' Alex finally couldn't hold back, and with one thrust into Fox's mouth he let go. He could feel the cum rushing from his balls out of pee slit into the warm mouth. 

Fox quickly began to swallow, trying for the first time to catch all the cum juice his handsome was giving him. He couldn't take it all as it slipped out of the sides of his mouth. 

Alex finally stopped cumming and looked up at his lover. He was instantly riveted when he saw Mulder's flushed face, with his cum dripping on the man's chin. He grabbed Fox and kissed him. The men never stopped kissing until oxygen became a necessity.

That night they made love more and more. Alex allowed Mulder to slowly learn his new sexual side. Alex refused to penetrate Mulder, no matter how much he had begged. His conscience for once doing the right thing, since Mulder wasn't 'mentally' all there. However, he allowed Mulder to penetrate him. They were glad to see that Jason had left them a large tube of lube and many condoms in the bedroom. Mulder turned out to be a natural top, able to work and please his bottom. He developed a good motion with his thrusts, and when Alex begged for 'hard', Mulder was ruthless.

They fucked hard and nonstop all night. In the morning, Mulder gently entered Alex's tender asshole, and they made love again. They held hands down the Castro, and made sure to dance at the local bars. They even took out Jason and Mike, the four of them enjoying their new friendship. 

Mike and Mulder walked over to the bar to get drinks, allowing Jason a chance to talk to Alex.

'Congratulations Alex, when's the wedding?' Jason said.

'I feel like a newlywed, he is great isn't he.' Alex said. 

'Alex, what are you doing? This man, who is he really?' Jason finally asked.

Alex now had a somber expression and finally decided to speak, ' His name is Fox William Mulder, he is a FBI Agent. He works in the X-Files department. His partner is Dana Scully, they been together for 6 years, close to 7. When Fox was 12, his sister was kidnapped. He thought it was aliens, and he was very close to the truth. That is his real job, he searches for the truth. He tries to uncover goverment conspirances. I think he's bisexual or homosexual, he had a 'marriage' which failed as does all his sexual relationships with women. For the past few years, women haven't even been in his life besides his partner. Who mind is beautiful, they love each other but after all this time haven't even kissed. As for my part in Mulder's life. I met him when I was an FBI agent. I was sent to observe him and to find out what he knew. I acted like the 'novice' and he was my 'teacher'. He and I became friends, and we were getting close I think to being more than that. I know he feels I was faking my concern and my feelings for him but it's not true. They were real and I wanted him so badly, and that became obvious to my employers who later tried to kill me. I can't tell you everything Jason, I don't want you to get hurt. Knowing too much will make you a target.' Alex said. 

Jason digested the tale and closed his eyes. This was crazy. 

The other two men returned, Jason and Alex quickly changed the subject. They were able to enjoy their drinks and their time at the bar. Mulder grabbed Alex and they danced to the slow music suddenly playing. He held Alex in his arms when suddenly he felt the pain in his head. Sudden flashes of memories appeared. They were jumbled and incoherent, some even pictured Alex. Alex noticed Mulder beginning to flinch from the pain.

'Fox, are you ok?' Alex asked.

'Wow, my head hurts. I got some memory flashes though. I saw you and also a pretty red head. Maybe we should go home?' Fox asked. 

They told the other guys and they all decided to return home. Jason took Mulder's vitals and told him to stay in bed.

In an hour, Mulder's headache was worse and the memory flashes were stronger. He began to remember his sister and his family. The abduction and his job at the FBI Agency, he could remember. 

'Alex, his memory is coming back. What are we going to do?' Jason asked. He watched Alex stand up and walk into the bedroom.

Alex watched Mulder shift side by side from the pain and the memory flashes. The man was sleeping but his brain was working overtime. Alex walked over to Mulder and put his hand on the forehead that was covered in sweat. 

Alex whispered to the man he got to love in the past days, 'goodbye Mulder, I only did all this cause I love you. Tovarish.' 

Alex turned around and left, he never noticed Mulder's eyes open and the tears that escaped. 

In the living room, Alex gave Jason the phone number of Dana Scully. He was to call her an hour after he was gone. 

'Alex? What about Fox? Fuck, it's obvious you two love each other.' Jason said, he knew his dangerous friend's heart was breaking.

'I am not through with Fox Mulder, he knows that too. I have a feeling we will meet again. Mulder isn't going to forget these past days and neither will I.' Alex said, he put his leather jacket on and was gone. Jason had a feeling he wouldn't see him ever again.

A few hours later, Agent Scully and what appeared to be their boss, AD Skinner showed up. The female agent immediately checked Mulder's condition and was happy to find him healthy. Jason and Mike were being lectured on why they didn't bring Mulder to the hospital and that if they knew he was a federal employee. Both men feared they were going to lose everything they had until Mulder spoke up in their defense.

'Sir, leave them alone. Jason cared for me and they have been nothing but kind. I was hit on the head, and it was Alex Krycek who brought me here.' Mulder finally said.

He saw the twitch on Skinner's face and Scully raised her eyebrow. 

Mulder gave 'his' version of the what happened and although most of it was doubted it was accepted. Mulder was about to leave before, he approached Jason and Mike. He shook Mike's hand but gave Jason a big hug. 

Mulder took the opportunity to whisper in Jason's ear, 'He left?' 

Jason nodded but Mulder didn't let go. ' Tell him .... that.. tell him, thanks.' 

Mulder let go and looked into Jason's eyes. Jason was not surprised to see the look in his new friend's eyes. The man knew also that these past few days were the best ever in his life. 

'Little by little Agent Mulder. Things WILL work out, because doesn't a poor FBI Agent have the right to a little happiness also?' Jason said and smiled. 

Mulder chuckled and smiled, and turned around to his partner's concerned face. 

'Come on Scully, let's go home.' Mulder said.

**********************

In the taxi, Mulder watched the city get farther away as they headed towards the airport.

'Did you get everything Mulder? Your not leaving anything behind?' Scully said, her voice was gentle and soothing to Mulder's aching heart.

'I think I left my heart in San Fransisco, Scully.' Mulder whispered to himself and started walking away.

The end.


End file.
